Ginny And The Gloryhole
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Ginny Weasley Is In Need Of A Restroom And Comes Across One With A Gloryhole In It. Warning Contains- Scat, Futa, Bisexual, Oral, Anal, Magical Weight And Muscle Gain and Pee.


Ginny and the Gloryhole

In was a warm spring day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry but inside in the second floor girls restroom and young 16 year old came running in her name was Ginny Weasley and she was in a big hurry as she had to lay a massive dump. A dump she'd been holding for over an hour all thru her Transfiguring Class and now she needed to let it out.

As Ginny ran into the restroom her butt holes clinched tightly she cursed her twin brothers for slipping some kind of joke product into her lunch it had not done anything at first so she thought it was a dud but then halfway thru her second class of the day her stomach had begun to hurt at first it was a dull pain but they her stomach had given a small growl before it had begun to swell outward forming a huge round smooth potbelly thankful her mother bought her magical white button down blouses that had stretching spells cast on them this was so she would not have to buy new blouses as her breast grow into the massive famous Prewett Family triple PPP cup breast her mother had told her she was rapidly going to start growing this year. Ginny was looking forward to growing her family breast as it would give her something she could use to get Harry Potter with. As her current breast size an enormous double MM cup was not it was getting her other boys and some girls attention and she loved having them rubbed as the boys thrust their huge dicks deep inside her but they just could not get Harry to stop his endless training for his battle with Lord Voldemort. Training that had made him to catch of any witch.

But for now Ginny needed the toilet and badly. As Ginny reached the far stall from the restroom door not wanting the smell she knew was going to be coming from her massive dump to fill the school halls she began to feel the first huge log press against her puckered anal ring. So hurrying as quickly as she could Ginny lifted the waistband of her mid-thigh black ruffled school skirt before grabbing the top of her black see-thru pantyhose's and pulling them down to the tops of her dark grey cotton knee socks. Ginny then looped her plump fingers into the waistband of her dark pink lace panties and quickly pulled them down to the top of her dark grey knee socks. Once that was all done Ginny quickly turned around and swiftly sat her enormous plump round shiny white freckled butt cheeks down on the toilet before releasing her clenched anal ring and letting the first huge dark brown log to squeeze thru.

As Ginny sat on the toilet groaning as each huge brown log pushed out her huge tight anal ring she began to think about some of the boys she had pushing their huge cocks up that same hole after she had lubed them up with her pussy juices. First there was Neville Longbottom she'd let him pop her cherry both in her pussy and her butt hole the night of the Yuleball after seeing Harry dance with his date a fully transformed adult Gabrielle Delacour the woman's silver feather wings had been wrapped around Harry the whole night so she had decided that her date Neville was going to get to break her hymen as she was sure that vella slut Gabrielle was going to take Harry's virginity. She had not waited for the Yuleball to be over before dragging Neville to an unused Professor suite that she had found her second year it had a bedroom that she had cleaned up for Harry and Her first time but now it was going to be Neville and her first time. Ginny licked her lips as she gave an enormous push as she remembered seeing her first penis she had now waited for Neville she had simply kissed him and lead him to the bedroom where she shoved the boy onto the bed before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers and pulling them off with his dress shoes followed quickly by his red silk boxers. It was as she had yanked his boxers off that his huge white penis with its large round orange sized testicles had sprung out for her to see the sight of it had made her pussy soaking wet so she had drawn her wand from her garter and used a quick stripping spell on both their clothes leaving her so-to-be lover completely naked and herself in only her white thigh high nylon stockings. This had caused Neville's penis to jump before she'd swallowed it in her fat soaking wet pussy and rode him all night on top until switching and getting on her hands and knees on the bed so Neville could pound her tight butt hole thru her anal ring. He'd come so much inside her that night she could barely get her dress back on her belly was bloated with so much cum it looked like she was four months pregnant. After that night she'd gone to bed with over twenty guys from three of the four houses those begin Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and each guy was able to come over a full four gallons thanks to one of her mother's special homemade potion which she thought was beginning used on Harry Potter.

It was as Ginny thought this that she noticed a huge hole in the wall of the stall it went into the other stall next door and it had writing around it that read "For Some Good Big Fun Place Your Wand Under This Hole And Say Penis Penis Come On Thru Fill Me Full And Make Me Big". After reading the words and not one to pass up a nice big penis Ginny gave one last almighty groan causing the last brown log to splash into the potty before pulling her wand from a secret pocket of her black ruffled school skirt and placed it on a star shaped pentagram. Then in a clear voice Ginny spoke the magical words as she did the tip of her wand began to glow in a pale pink light and the hole in a light green light.

As Ginny sat on the toilet watching the glow get brighter and brighter she started to feel a tingling over her clit at first it was pleasure and kind of warm but then the feeling grow and she felt as if someone was pulling her clit out looking down between her legs Ginny noticed her clit glowing in a light pink aura and saw it stretching all on its own as it grow she watched it take on a penis like shape the tip slit open but didn't hurt it grow out until it was to heavy at around a foot and a half then it curved down toward the stall floor and kept grow it was as she looked back at her fat stretched pussy that she almost screamed as swelling under her new penis she saw a pair of testicles growing and they were already the size of a pair of blugers and were still swelling up each smooth round shiny and full to the brim with thick white seed. As Ginny was checking out her huge testicles she nearly jumped off the potty as the now quffle sized dickhead touched the cold stone floor of the castle and began to ooze thick white seed all over her slip-on brown mary janes.

As Ginny looked at her new penis she hear the sound of the restroom door open and a pair of shoed feet walk across the stone floor coming the direction of her stall but the person soon stopped and to Ginny's relief and dismay the person opened the door to the stall next door and stepped in before locking it she looked down and saw a pair of brown mary janes like she was wearing so the person in the next stall was a female student like her but then she saw the girl toe off her shoes, soon followed by the girls black pleated school skirt hitting the floor around her grey socked feet before the other girl stepped out of it and kicked it away with her left socked foot. Ginny then heard the disturbing sound of clothes being removed in the other stall and watched in both horror and arousal as first a navy blue and bronze striped sweater vest hit the stall floor followed by a matching tie. These were soon followed by a white button down school blouse and a pink lace bra. As the bra fell Ginny hear a voice in the other stall speak "Whoever is in the other stall put your mouth at the hole and suck my milk"

As Ginny heard the words her body began moving on it's own and she slowly sank to her knees in front of the huge round hole as the voice that sounded familiar had ordered and opened her mouth. Suddenly Ginny saw what she was supposed to suck it was a enormous dark pink nipple sitting atop a massive amount of white flawless skin. As the breast squeezed thru the huge hole Ginny saw a large drop of white liquid dangling from the tip of the nipple and guessed that was the milk. As the breast stopped coming thru the hole Ginny heard the voice speak again "Now suck my nipple and massage my breast with your hands so I can fill your belly with my thick milk". As Ginny heard the female voice her body leaned forward and sealed her mouth around the fat pink nipple before to her dismay she began to suckle the enormous nipple and her soft petite hands rose and began to fond the smooth round doughy flawless flesh causing the girl in the other stall to let out a huge moan and pound against the stall walls.

As Ginny suckled she began to enjoy the favor of the milk and the feeling of it quickly stretching out her smooth flat six pack abs soon Ginny heard an enormous pop fill her stall and know it was her belly button popping out from the other stall she could heard a giggling voice "Oh my from that sound you must be pretty round Mmmm that is good as you'll be able to take what this hole is truly meant for. Not caring Ginny continued to drink the yummy milk that the enormous breast was feeding her. As Ginny drank she began to hear louder moaning coming from the other stall and the banging got loud causing the stall wall to shake. At the same time Ginny could feel her belly getting bigger and bigger along with her new penis then Ginny hear loud ripping and knew that her cloths were ripping her slip-on mary janes went first as her feet grow in size followed next by her knee socks and pantyhose as her thick emormous toes popped out the tips and her swelling calves and thighs ripped the backs open as they grow with enormous muscles. Next the sides of both her ruffled school skirt and panties ripped as both her legs and hip expanded. Followed by her blouse as the magic could not hold a the buttons began to pop off exposing her massive bare white freaked breast and massive milk filled bloated belly at the same time the sleeves ripped open from her enormous muscular arms.

Ginny then hear the voice again moan " Oh my you suck titty so good mmmm and from the sound of all that ripping your clothes are nothing but sherds so you may as well get naked for me and put that sweet pussy of yours over this hole so I can stuff you with my massive penis. Pulling her mouth from the girls nipple Ginny looked down and saw a pair of massive feet in ripped grey knee socks in the next stall. As Ginny looked at the feet the girl in the next stall spoke "mmm get ready to be even fatter slut now open that fat pussy for me " . Doing as she was told Ginny stood of her now thick massive legs and slowly turned around then placed her hands on the castle wall and her fat soaking wet possy over the hole and soon she felt two massive fingers rubbing her fat pussy lips as the girl spoke " Oh my you're so wet mmmm just like a slut mmmmm do my fat finger fell good on your pussy slut? ". Ginny could not help but to yell out her answer as the massive fingers were making her pussy more and more aroused by the second so moaning loudly " yes oh yes mmmm they feel so good yes oh yes rub my fat soaking pussy "


End file.
